


Catch me if you can

by Ereri_Forever_Bitches96



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Forever_Bitches96/pseuds/Ereri_Forever_Bitches96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is an aspiring artist who works at an art studio doing odd jobs ranging from park plarks to oil paint portraits. Levi is a personal trainer who owns his own gym. Every morning on their way to work the two silly males have a passive aggressive race to work when one day Levi sees Eren getting into a car with an all to familiar figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Portraits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own ATOT nor do I own any of the characters

 

 

EREN POV

Its 7am and Eren does not want to leave the warmth of his bed to face the world outside his window which had accumulated a very large amount of frost. Winter was a time of both love and hate for Eren. Winter ment hoodies and nights on the couch with friends but it also means snow storms, freezing hands and well leaving his warm comfy bed to walk to work every day. With great reluctance he kicked one leg after the other over the side of the bed. Stretching his long tanned arms over his head he contemplated what to wear to work. Misaka decided to walk in at that moment thrusting a hot cup of black coffee into Eren’s face

“Jesus Eren would it kill you to wake up on time and you know actually do stuff before you rush out the door? We haven’t had breakfast together in over a month and even then I had to drag you out of bed for it”

Eren looked up at her and gave her a big goofy smile while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes “but it’d be such a waste to not enjoy the warmth of my cushy bed for as long as I can” he drew out his words in a long childish way

“whatever” Misaka sighed defeat leaving the 22 year old child to himself. Eren decide it was time to get ready so he went to his closet and grabbed a pair of navy skinny jeans, a white t shirt and a black winter coat. Eren made his way down stairs to the kitchen where Misaka was baking up a storm.

“Another big order sis?” Mikasa was somehow managing to stir a yellow gloop in the saucepan while adding ingredients to the filling of whatever tasty treat she was making.

“yeah some newspaper staff party that needs catering, they need about 40 caramel surprise tarts and 40 custard filled pastries, amongst a few special requests for dietary needs etc.” Eren’s mouth was watering Misaka was the best cook around and boy did he know it.

“so um sis I was thinking….” Misaka gave Eren a pointed look that was ruined when a smile lifted the corner of her mouth

“no Eren these are for the customers…..but I might happen to make a few extra which might happen to end up in the fridge later tonight” Eren smiled at his sister before looking past her and seeing the time.

“its 7:30 already damn, see you sis I better leave so I won’t be late” before he heard Misaka’s reply he rushed out the door. Eren kept a fast walking pace as he made his way towards work. Eren walked for 10 minutes before he saw the short black haired male a short distance up ahead. Eren had seen him on his walk to work every day for the past month. He was always about 5 metres in front of Eren when he rounded the corner at the end of the main street, every morning at exactly 7:40, just like clockwork. Every time Eren would speed his pace up to try overtaking the guy he would always speed his pace up to match Eren’s, letting him maintain the lead. Eren huffed at him before turning into his work studio. Calling it his studio might be stretching the truth slightly, he actually shared it with Armin, Marco and Jean.

“Hey Eren! We got some new projects to start on today, isn’t that so wonderful! There are a total of three new ones so you, Armin and I each get to start on a new exciting project!”

“What about the InkWood project?”

“Why would a talentless asshat like you want to know about it? They obviously wanted someone who could produce quality work so boss assigned me to it” Jean was leaning against Erens desk with a cocky look plastered all over his face.

“Well” Eren started “I guess if I was the editor and I heard of a horse that could paint a little better than a child I’d be interested in what he’d produce too”

“fuck you Jeager” Eren rolled his eyes than went and sat at his desk to look over the 3 projects up for grabs. Let’s see here this one was to design the front cover of a historical book, they want tall old fashion buildings with blah blah blah okay no this one is definitely one that would bore me to deaf but Armin loves this shit so he will totally take this one, the next one is embroidery on a metal plark that is to be put in the children’s garden at the hospital. That seems okay what’s the last one like? The last one is a request to have a portrait done. I fucking love portraits. Oh yes I’ll take this one Marco won’t mind doing the garden plark.

“Hey guys do you mind if I take the portrait job?”

“no” replied the pair in unison. They already knew how much he loved painting people. Eren, eager to start the project as soon as possible decided to call ahead to check when his patron wanted to the piece done by. The phone rang twice before a low honey like voice answered.

“Hello this is Erwin Smith speaking, how may I help you.”

“Uh hi I’m Eren from Annie’s Art Studio, I’m the artist who will be doing the portrait” “Hello Eren it’s wonderfully to speak with you, sorry to get straight down to business but would we be able to meet tomorrow morning at 7:30? We can discuss the details in person, I’m a little busy right now with work so let’s just meet up at your studio tomorrow”

“Sure that sounds fine I will see you tomorrow Mr Smith”

“Wonderful and Eren call me Erwin everyone does”

“Okay by Mr I mean Erwin”

“Bye Eren” Eren face planted into his desk, he’d have to get up earlier tomorrow and actually put effort into what he wore to give off a more professional vibe. The rest of the day went by painfully slow, Eren had to deal with restoring old paintings which were pretty and all but Eren really loved making his own art. Nothing satisfied Eren more than filling up every inch of a blank canvas with only paint, a brush and his imagination. It was the only time he felt free, like his sole sprouted wings, his art was his wings of freedom.


	2. Let's get down to business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Eren meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter turned out better than the last, let me know how I go please. Also I know the chapters are rather short, I'll work on making them bigger in the future.

EREN  
Eren’s alarm blared into his ears awaking him from his restless sleep. Unlike previous days Eren shot out of bed and headed straight for the shower. He dressed himself rather enthusiastically in a charcoal suit pants with a black shirt. Eren ventured down the stairs and sat at the kitchen counter, Mikasa had her back to him.  
“Hey sis good morning” Mikasa turned around in a fright.  
“Shit is it that late already!?” she hurried to check the time only to stare at her watch, than back up at Eren.  
“You never get up this early? You okay? What is happening this morning, did I miss something?”  
“Wow Mikasa good morning to you too, I have a meeting with a client who seems like a busy man so he only has time to meet me in the mornings so” Eren gestured to himself and the wall clock.  
“Must be a hell of a project to get you out of bed before 7” Eren merely stuck his tongue out at her, waved his hand mumbling a quick goodbye before striding out the door.  
Eren felt somewhat smug knowing that he was going to beat Mr shorty in their constant ‘walk races’ But also kind of pissed that shorty wouldn’t even know it. Eren counted his loses though and decided that one secret win was better than no win at all. Eren arrived at the office at 7:15, which was a good thing because he knew his desk was a mess. He walked inside only to find that Armin was the only one there.  
“Hey Armin”  
“Eren? What?”  
“Wow yeah I know I’m up early big deal damn even Mikasa was like this”  
“Oh sorry but may I ask why?”  
“I’ve got a client coming in 15 minutes”  
“For the portrait I’m guessing?”  
“yeah but I think we are just going over things today, I think I’m going to go clean my desk so I don’t look like a slob talk to you later” Eren frantically cleaned his working space, which actually wasn’t in a half bad of a state due to the fact he had cleaned it a little yesterday before he left work. Eren put his portfolio down in the centre of his desk, Erwin would probably want to look at his previous artworks to determine his skill.  
“Hey Armin, what’s the deal with the expensive looking car out the front?” Jean asked as he leisurely entered the building.  
“Eren could that be the client you just told me about?” Eren’s eyes widened slightly as he rush past a baffled Jean who must have been confused about Eren actually being at work early. Eren opened the front doors revealing a small 2 door sports car that was a crimson red, but what was even more impressive was the man that owned the car. He was tall and built like a machine, with silky blonde hair and deep blue eyes to match. Now it was no secret to everyone Eren knew that he was gay very, very gay but Eren thought to himself that even if he was straight he would have turned in that very moment.  
“Hi I’m Erwin Smith” the very attractive male held out his hand to Eren who was suddenly very embarrassed, a pink hue hitting his sun kissed cheeks.  
“I…I’m Eren, I’m doing the portrait….”  
“How wonderful to meet you, thank you for agreeing to meet so early in the day”  
“Its no problem at all! Uh would you like to come inside so we can talk business?”  
‘Talk business’ great Eren you sound so ‘professional’ bet I left a great big mess of a first impression with mister hot stuff, shit I mean Erwin.  
Eren lead Erwin in past Armin and Jeans desks, both of them trying not to stare at the client Eren was going to be spending a lot of his time with (well hopefully). Erwin sat down in the chair across from Eren’s as he passed over his portfolio. “This is a collection of different pieces I’ve done. I do things from portraits to photography to oil paints, sketches, watercolour; I can even restore old paintings”  
“Wow you’re such a skilled artist” Erwin said, taking in the vibrant art lining the pages “ I’m one hundred percent sure you’ll do a great job” Eren blushed slightly at the older man’s compliment.  
“So is the portrait of you?”  
Erwins voice softened a bit “No its going to be of my dear friends mother” Eren would be lying he if said he wasn’t a little disappointed that he wouldn’t get to paint Erwin, his body was a work of art within itself.  
“That’s nice is it a present for her or your friend perhaps?”  
“It’s for my friend…..The job might be a little difficult for you to achieve”  
“Oh? How so?”  
“She is no longer with us, so it’d have to be a portrait modelled off old photos, could that work?”  
“I’m so sorry to hear that, I do believe I can sort something out. Do you happen to have photos of her in various poses and with different facial expressions?”  
“Yes I do, why different facial expressions? If possible I’d like the photo to be of her smiling”  
“Just so I can see how the bone structure in her cheeks works so I can adjust the painting if I need to”  
“You seem to really enjoy your work Eren, I like your style. Okay how about we go get the pictures now? It’ll only take 30 minutes max, would your boss be okay with that?”  
“Yeah Annie won’t mind since its work related”  
“Wonderful shall we?”  
“Okay”  
As Eren followed the tall blonde to his car he couldn’t help but feel a little giddy, he had his favourite type of job and a hot employer to boot, who was taking him in a ride in the very pretty sports car. Eren was glad he got up early for this. As they reached the car Teal eyes looked up to see a certain black haired male, straight faced and staring at Eren.

He knows I beat him to work today, god could this day get ANY better.

Eren plastered a big grin on his face and hopped into the front seat with Erwin, who while unlocking the car had missed the whole exchange between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Levi's pov, I'd like to thank all the people who have been reading, bookmarking, kudos, etc. I was super nervous about uploading my story but since it's interested a few readers I've got a little more confidence, <3


	3. Shitty brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi POV, Levi is not a happy camper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short sorry, I was in the middle of moving house this week so my mind is everywhere. I think I'll upload 2 chapters next week if I have time

LEVI  
That stupid damn brat keeps trying to overtake me every single damn day since he noticed we walk the same route. I refuse to let some shit overtake me cause he thinks it’s some kids game. I will stay in front at all times, I’ll be dammed if that brat overtakes me and gives me a look that will make me want to kick his teeth out. Speaking of which where the fuck is he? Stupid ass probably slept in and now he is going to be late.

The smallest of smiles tugged at Levis mouth as he thought about the bright eyed brat that he ‘unwillingly’ raced every morning, though Levi had to admit that it was a good source of entertainment watching the kid try so hard, only to lose to Him every day. Levi saw the kid as prey, like a lion would look at a rabbit, a really really cute rabbit. Levi would never admit he held a slight attraction to the boy. He rarely made any type of connection with anyone, even if it was only slight competitive walks to work. As Levi neared the building he assumed the brat worked in, he was taken aback to realise there was a familiar sports car parked out front.

What the hell is Erwin doing here?

Erwin emerged from the building followed by a young man with bright green eyes.

ERWIN!?! Why the hell is he with my prey. What could a man like Erwin need from some boy like him?   
Levi looked up and made eye contact with The shitty brat, who simply Grinned a cocky grin as if he was saying “I beat you today” before hoping into Erwin’s sports car which speeded away from him, Leaving Levi fuming.

Time to find out what Brat does and why he just got in a car with fucking eyebrows.  
Levi briskly walked through the door and straight up to the first occupied desk.  
“Hi sir h..how may I help you” The small blonde kid stuttered as soon as he made eye contact with the hostile man.  
“My work associate was just here his name is Erwin, I would like to know what it is you as a company do and who was he with and why was he here”  
“Im sorry sir but we can’t give out details about other client’s matters here, but I can inform you that we are an art studio, we cover various different fields of art and digital media. Eren is the guy handling the tall handsome guys case, I’ll assume that’s who you mean. Sorry but that’s about it on general information we can give out”  
“Tsch” Levi supressed a groan. Of course he wasn’t going to be able to get all the answers in one go. Why’d he even care anyway? Levi contoured his face into a mask of extreme annoyance, sending Armin a look of great distaste before briskly storming out of the building.   
Stupid brat and fucking eyebrows, Levi thought as he kicked the outside wall of the building. He didn't understand why it bothered him so much, but one thing was for sure, Levi would not just let this go

 

Small Armin POV   
Everything was out of whack today. First Eren was early for work only to land a major hottie as a client, Short stack came in and practically abused him about a project he wasn't even on and as icing on the cake he was 90% sure Jean hit on him during luch. The last one would of been okay with him if Jean wasn't already dating that cute guy named Riener from the coffee shop the next block over.  
Armin sighed rubbing his temples as he placed his forehead against his desk. Armin had a feeling today was the first of many more weird ones to come. And boy was he right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for bearing with me


	4. Painting all the Colours of the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to Erwin's house, also Hange is introduced to the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late, things have been hectic winced I moved

EREN 

“You have a really nice house” That was definitely an understatement. He was definitely rich like, Beyoncé rich, hell he probably has her over for coffee.  
“Thank you Eren it was a gift from my parents”  
Eren looked up at the enormous house wondering how anyone could afford to casually buy this as a present. Trying to not stray from work thoughts Eren changed the subject.  
“So I was wondering why you didn’t just bring the photos to the studio.”  
“If he found out I left pictures of his mother with a stranger he’d kick me in the teeth”  
“Oh okay……..so does that mean I get to look at them once or???”  
“if possible id like it if you could paint here, I have an empty room you could use and I can fully stock it with whatever supplies you need”  
“I’ll have to check with Annie, I’m fine with it but she likes us to do our work in the studio if possible”  
“I already got the okay with her, so would you like to see some pictures of Kutchel?”  
“Is that French?”  
“From what I know about their family I assume so”  
Erwin pulled a stack of photos out from a desk draw and handed them to Eren. His first impression was of how absolutely stunning this lady was, she could of been a model, she was tall with long flowing black hair and grey eyes that reminded Eren of clouds drifting slowly as a storm approached. Her smile was her best feature by far, he could see why Erwin had insisted so heavily upon it.  
“She is so beautiful I would be honoured to paint someone so vibrant, do you mind if I get started today?”  
“Yes that would be fantastic! I have to get going soon and get some work done but my friend Hanji will be here all day”  
DING DONG ( I know corny timing but eh)  
“That would be her, I’m just going to warn you in advance that she is very…….different but she is lovely I assure you”  
With that Eren started to sort his paints and pick out reference photos. He was about to start the basic sketch outlining the basis of the portrait when he was suddenly hugged from behind.  
“HI YOU MUST BE EREN SO NICE TO MEET YOU ARE YOU STARTING THE PAINTING?! OH WHAT GOOD FUN, OH BY THE WAY IM HANJI” Eren was a bit taken aback, this woman had just met him and was already hugging him and yelling. Erwin stood in the door way an apologetic look gracing his features.  
“Nice to meet you Hanji, I’m Eren. Oh and Erwin this will take about 3 to 4 days between each coat so what if I came every Tuesday and Friday to give the layers time to dry between each session”  
“That sounds good so how many layers will this take?”  
“About 9 which is roughly 4 1/2 weeks but I might need to do extra touches so let’s round it to 5 weeks. It’ll be ready to view by then but I personally recommend letting it dry for an additional week before touching or moving it”  
“You’re the boss Eren, whatever needs to be done will be done, I just need it before December”  
“Well that’s over 2 months away so I think we will be fine on the current time schedule”  
“Great well I’m off now, let Hanji know if you want or need anything and Hanji”  
“Yes?”  
“Don’t overwhelm the poor boy and if you insist on being in the room be quiet unless he wants to talk”  
“You got it”  
“er… um Erwin, I was thinking of mixing this photo of cami smiling with this pose of her figure? I can sketch it up first before you male a real decision but if its okay id like to run it by you first”  
Erwin smiled, causing eren to almost swoon on spot “that should be great! Hanji can fax it over to me when the sketch is done, I have a meeting soon so im going to have to leave you two now. Hanji you know the rules, no experimenting in my house or with my guests”

Hanji pouted after Erwin and laughed before the room fell silent and Eren took this opportunity to start his work, his hand worked its way across the paper in a way that was so natural to him that it felt like the image he was creating was a breath of his soul. Getting the okay from his sketch allowed Eren to start on the actual piece. Colours melded together and lines/shapes appeared to connect, the base of the painting was in place and it seemed like a mere instant ago that Erwin left Eren and Hanji to go to work but When Eren looks up Erwin is standing in the door way with a small smile on his face.  
“Hanji says you haven’t moved from that spot all day”  
“What time is it?”  
“6:30”  
“WHAT! SHIT I MEAN sorry I just spaced”  
“It’s okay the painting is coming together nicely”  
Eren followed his gaze to look at the painting he had been working on all day only to look at it objectively for the first time. He had done the basic figure of the lady, her hair and outlined small but undefined background details.  
“Yeah, she is really something. I’m sorry to stop here though I better get home before my sister starts to worry”  
“Hanji is downstairs and asked me to get you to snap out of it so she can drive you home”  
“Thanks” Eren blushed for the millionth time since meeting this man.  
Eren rinsed his brushes and headed to the bathroom to wash up. He knew he had paint on his face, it was just unavoidable when he got in the zone. Everything washed away until it was only his mind, his hands and the canvas splashing with colour. Eren took a deep breath slapping his face with both hands as he starred at his reflection in the mirror. He need to get it together and snap out of his artist daze.  
"EREN HURRY UP I WANT TO HAVE A FUN CAR RIDE WITH YOU!!!! WANT TO GET ICE CREAM OMG YAS ICE CREAM"  
He chuckled as he walked down the hallway towards to front door where Erwin was lightly holding Hange by the elbow so she wouldn't bolt in any given direction.  
"I'd love to Hange but it's really close to dinner time and my sister would kill me if I ate beforehand "  
Hange pouted for a second before recovering and moving onto a different subject.  
"DISNEY SONGS. LETS LISTEN TO DISNEY"  
Eren smiled and gave her a nod making Hange scream with delight befor rushing out the door towards her car.  
"I'll see you next time Eren, Hange has agreed to pick you up on the days you'll be coming here. Annie informed me you don't have a car so it'll be easier for you to complete the job this way. And before you say anything it's no hassle at all. Hange see it as spending time making new friends so saying no to this will make her sad"  
"Yes sir ...I'll accept "  
"Please Eren, call me Erwin"  
The brunet gave a shy nod before making his way to Hanges car. He slid into the passenger seat, buckling himself in. The second his seatbelt clicked in place , the car was off, speeding down the street with a very terrified Eren clutching the dashboard.

. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shy Eren is life


	5. I can go the distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi pov where he has to go to work after his encounter with Eren, ends up training a very familiar character with raven hair. A little bit of Eren pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I had a lot of family stuff going on and I had to drive home (it's like 12 hours) and I also had a friend travel a long way to see me so I'm really really sorry I took so long. I'll try upload another chapter this week but I can't make any promises cause my life likes to surprise me with distractions for some reason.

Levi pov

Fuck him. Seriously how could one merger brat be so god damn annoying.  
Levi paced the locker room of his workplace ringing a small towel around his slender hands. What infuriated Levi the most was that this dimwit shouldn't be bugging him as much as he was, it bugged him that on some level he cared. Why was he with Erwin? Erin's smug face was clear as day in the ravens mind, his bright eyes sparkling as his head disappeared into that God damn flashy thing Erwin calls a car. Levi stopped pacing connecting his head softly against the cool metal of a locker. He needed to calm down and focus on the day ahead. He had some new client starting today that had been assigned to him cause "they needed a firm hand" so they wouldn't slack off during training. It was widely know by the work colleges and regulars of his workplace that Levi was by far the most strict trainer on staff. If you slipped up in a set with him, you'd repeat it until you got it right, in saying that though the people that stuck it out were some of the gyms best success stories. Like Petra for example, when she started out her lessons with Levi she has been a whopping 109 kg. when Levi was done with her she was 75kg of pure muscle toned to perfection. Levi always suspected she held more than 'employer customer' feelings towards him. While he never found her unappealing his preference had always been elsewhere. Bright eyes popped into his head at the thought his sexuality, damn that brat for his weirdly big bright doe eyes. Seriously he needed to get his head in the game.  
Levi removed his head from the locker, slinging his towel over his shoulder before grabbing his water bottle as he exited the room. His eyes scanned the floor landing on the reception desk where Pixis motion for me to come join him and some girl he was talking too. Clearing his head as much as possible he briskly walked over to the desk.  
"Ah Levi this is a new member of ours, try not to scar her away today with your insane routines, Mikasa this is Levi, Levi this is Mikasa. She requested someone to challenge her so she can mix up her routine a bit, recon you could fit her in befor your next client?" Pixis asked gesturing to the well built Asian girl that stood next to him.

"Sure" he said almost dismissively dragging his gaze from Pixis and his amused expression to look at the long haired girl before him. Levi eyed her, she was obviously no rookie if her build was anything to go by. She was tall with a well built frame, strong brooding shoulders with arms that were both slender but muscular enough to be defined through her sweater. Levi drew his eyes to her face which was pulled into a deep scowl. Levi wasn't surprised when she spoke in a harsh manner.  
"Done checking me out now? Or do I have to tell you how much I'm not interested" the Mikasa girl droned as her face dead panned from Pixis to him.  
Levi snorted "unless there's a dick in your pants I can assure you I'm not interested either" he replied copying her motion by slowly turning his head so his eyes met hers.  
He could already tell that this was going to be an intense training session, which was good, the last thing he needed was to get board and his thoughts to wander back to a certain shitty brat.  
He was right to assume this was going to be intense, this Mikasa girl was a machine. Somewhere about a quarter way into their workout they had gain silent respect for each other. Levi didn't consider himself a person who bonds with people easily, in fact he only bonded with a handful of people and mainly because he had no choice in the matter but he found himself connecting with this girl through utter respect to her dedication. He had never had anyone complete his workout session (let alone one this hard) without messing up once but well here they were smashing this workout like an avocado in an indi restaurant. By the time their session was done they were both completely exhausted. Levi handed Mikasa a water bottle before taking a long mouthful of his own.  
"You're not bad kid" he said blanking staring ahead.  
Her eyes shot up to look at him "same for you, this was probably the most challenging work out I've done, I'll try drag my brother along some time, give you someone whose a real challenge to train"  
"Do what you want, I know enough untrained brats as it is" and with that Levi strode away towards his next client.

Eren POV

 

*riiiiiiing*  
"Hello?"  
Eren it's me  
"Hey Mikasa how was the new gym?"  
It was surprisingly good, I'll actually have a something to work towards here  
"That's fantastic! Try not to show up all the personal trainers this time, we don't want a repeat of the last gym you signed up for"  
That wasn't my fault, the manager told me he could bench press 250 how was I suppose to know he could only do 180, it's his fault for talking himself up to much  
"Yeah I guess but don't bait anyone into a pissing contest mik, I know you want to prove yourself but it won't happen if you get kicked again"  
It's okay Eren I think my new trainer can handle it, in fact I think I can learn from him  
"Woah, that a compliment I never thought I'd hear from you"  
Shut up, I need to go now cause I don't want to drive while on the phone so I'll see you when I get home  
"Okay, see you when you get here"

Eren sighed placing his phone on the dresser next to his bed. Today had been weird, first off he met his strangely captain America looking client, got taken to his house, met a crazy but nice lady who almost killed him in the car and now Mik had complimented some stranger on their workout routine. To top it all off he got to smugly beat Mr short stuff to work. Eren smiled to himself as he stuffed his face into his pillow wondering how his future morning races will go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write Levi okay in this chapter ? He is my fave character so I'm a little worried about how I write him cause I don't want to ruin my precious bb. Thanks again to all the people that are keeping up with this fic, you guys are the real MVP's


	6. Not what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not a new chapter

Hi everyone! I'm super sorry I've been on an unplanned hiatus. To be completely honest I've kinda lost passion for this story, I don't know if I will find the inspiration to continue this or not but even though there's only a few of you that are following my story I'd hate to leave you with no explanation. I've had a lot of family crap go down and I've also got housing and work problems so I've had to put writing on the shelf. I'd like to come back to this fic one day but I can not make any promises. I'd like to thank you guys for bearing with me and for the amazing support.

**Author's Note:**

> WELP sorry it's horrible, it's my first fic ever so bare with me. If I've made any mistakes or you have noticed something I could improve on, I'm open to your opinions, thanks for reading


End file.
